Ike Meets His Delicious Other Half
by Angelic Land
Summary: I've sort of created what you could call a "Dark Ike," but only for the sake of giving Ike an ideal lover. It doesn't really make sense, so don't try to make sense of it.


**(A/N): I compulsively came up with this idea and wrote it, hoping that trying something new would be an interesting little project for a change. I'm dedicating this to myself, because this is exactly what I wanted! It is Ike x Dark Ike. I had to create a Dark Ike, because I'm pretty sure there isn't one in any of the games. The specific audience that I want to show this story to are my friends HylianShadow86, KikkyChan, Paradigm of Writing, and Gargravarr. Please enjoy this and have fun! I don't like harsh ****criticism, especially for this, because I catered this story exactly to my desires. (boy x boy). Don't like, don't read.**

Ike was just starting to wake up. He groaned, stretching his massive arms and legs in bed as he opened his glistening, oceanic eyes. The mercenary felt a very familiar tightness in his dark blue underwear. The bulge in between his legs was already so much more prominent than that of the average male, but when his was hardened, it was enormous, and desperately needed to be given the right kind of attention. Ike ran his big hands across the heavy six pack he held, and down into the uncomfortably snug article of clothing that fitted itself around his fully engorged manhood.

Ike was the only one awake so early in the morning. He'd woken up because of how elevated his hormones were. The urge came over him so frequently, and sometimes even interfered with his sleep, so he wished he had someone that would also want to senselessly fuck in times of hormonal extremes. Unfortunately, all of the other smashers were either far too delicate, or far too heterosexual to be able to handle the large, well-built mercenary's intimate level of embrace.

The sun had barely even started to rise, as the blue-haired man glanced out the window. The moon was still visible. It looked as though it were full, although it had risen so far up into the sky that it was hard to tell for sure.

All Ike took was one short glance up at that distant, crater-riddled ball of terrain revolving in orbit around the Earth. He heard what sounded like a footstep from the other side of the room, and instantly turned his head in the direction that it came from. It wasn't a light step, from the thud he'd heard. It had weight to it, causing a chill to run up the mercenary's spine.

"Hello?" Ike called into the darkest corner of his bedroom.

Slowly, out stepped a dark, hulking, manly figure. As the shadow stepped into the moonlight that shone through the open window, Ike was entranced; his gaze fixed upon the man standing beside his bed.

The man appeared to be physically identical to Ike. The only differences were that he had black hair, and different, yet beautiful deep eyes, the color of a scarlet rose. His powerful eyes gently fixed themselves on Ike, as they twinkled with the reflection of starlight.

"We're the same," said the shadow, in a deep, masculine voice, similar to Ike's.

With that, the shadow sat down next to Ike on his bed, and cupped his face in his equally large palm. Ike shivered at the warm touch. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't even know if this man was even real, but his touch was sensational, and he could feel it.

Ike's shadow hesitated before completely closing the distance between both of their faces, but Ike quickly accepted his companion for whoever he was, and wherever he came from, and then met the identical man's lips in a needy, longing, drawn out kiss.

"We are," Ike replied in agreement, breaking their first kiss.

Ike pulled the other mercenary close, not having to worry about his size being too great, and laid against him as their arms collectively embraced each other's torsos. The blue-haired man could feel the size of his shadow's manhood steadily increase and harden against his own as they continued to kiss, tasting each other's saliva.

The black-haired man was still fully clothed, so Ike skillfully began undoing the buttons on his shirt, one by one. He threw the dark colored mass of fabric onto the floor once he tore it off, and finally felt the other's skin against his own as their matching chests pressed against one another.

Before Ike could get his twin's pants off, the shadow reached down to his mate's crotch and roughly massaged it through the deep blue material. Ike went wild, moaning and panting in pure pleasure. Just feeling his other half touch him, and feel his full length was something no one else could ever replicate, and now he was well aware of that.

After fighting for dominance while his dark lover ran his hands over his manliness, Ike managed to get a firm grip on his partner's pants. He yanked them down and threw them off the bed as well.

Now, both males had nothing else except for their underwear on. The huge, muscular, extremely testosterone-filled men ground their hips together, causing the friction between their fully-erect members to feel just right.

Ike reached his hand into the other mercenary's boxers, and began to feel up his size as well. The dark-haired man grunted in breathless ecstasy, and then locked lips with Ike once more, really being able to feel the roughness of their movements beginning to heat up his abdomen. Ike pulled down his shadow's shorts, and then moved his head down to swallow as much of that long, heavy dick as he could, tasting the light saltiness of pre-cum and sweat.

"I-Ike…" Panted the black-haired version of Ike. "Just... get in me already!"

Ike didn't need to be told again, after hearing a desperate cry from his identical lover, so he kicked off his own underwear as well.

He reached into the drawer of his night table, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He quickly dumped some into his hands and lathered his straining member with the slick fluid. Spreading Dark Ike's toned legs apart, Ike began to finger some lube into his entrance, so it was easier to insert his fingers. One by one, he used his touch sense and coordination to make sure his new found lover was completely ready.

The whole time, the shadow's eyes were clenched shut tightly, but managed to stay as relaxed as he could while Ike was opening him up. It felt uncomfortable at first, but he knew it was only going to last another moment until he was seeing stars.

Ike gave his dark self a strong, passion-filled kiss, and then held him tight, while lining himself up with the entrance to the other's immense body. He slowly pushed in, taking a minute to fully sheathe himself, as his cock was simply just gigantic.

He felt a whole new wave of pleasure wash over him as he finally obtained the complete position of being inside his darker half.

The black-haired mercenary felt Ike's hardness press right against something really sensitive, and he too, felt an extraordinary sensation, his entire body now starting to writhe in the feeling.

"Mmmg! Ike… please…" Moaned the other man, desperately.

Ike started to move, beginning with slamming right into that sweet spot, and from then on, hardly once missing it. His dick hit his twin's prostate with almost every thrust.

Ike made the effort to intensify his match's heightened state of bliss, and used a free hand to start jerking him off, as he wrapped his hand around that damned much larger than average sized penis with a snug grip.

As Ike continued to thrust his length into the shadow, he grunted and strained, while the other was practically screaming in amazement, still in that deep, sexy voice. Only now, it sounded so much more feral, and instinctive.

Neither of them were going to last another minute. The surging of pleasure within them was building up to the most fulfilling climax both of them had ever yet to experience.

Dark Ike was matching Ike's thrusts in sync. Just as the black-haired man's muscles clamped down on his lover's sturdy length, the load he began to blow just wouldn't stop.

His seed shot across the sheets on the bed, on Ike, making a really sticky, hot, wet mess. As that happened, the blue-haired man released every drop of semen he had into his other half, filling him completely with thick spurts of warm liquid.

Inevitably, the both of them passed out cold, still holding each other.

Ike had finally found someone that could keep up with him, and although he wasn't sure where this other version of himself had come from, he had a strong feeling that he and Dark Ike were going to become very close in the future.

**(A/N): If this is popular enough, I can possibly write a sequel. Have any ideas, and I'll gladly take them into consideration. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
